This invention relates generally to a handle for opening a door to a compartment, and more particularly, a handle for opening a deck lid of a vehicle from inside the space enclosed by the deck lid.
Typically, the deck lid or door to trunk spaces are opened by a key being inserted and turned in a lock cylinder from a position exteriorly of the deck lid or by a button or lever that is positioned within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. While it has been suggested that a handle be placed in the interior of the trunk space, because of numerous difficulties, to date, vehicle manufacturers have not included a device specifically for opening the trunk from the inside of the trunk space. Even fold down rear seats, which are common in many vehicles today, cannot be folded down from within the trunk space. Although placement of a release mechanism in the trunk space has been suggested in the prior art, no commercially acceptable mechanism or device has been developed. Therefore, if a person is within the trunk space when the deck lid is closed, there is no way for a person to open the deck lid and get out of the trunk.
When the deck lid is closed, the space within the trunk is typically small and very dark. Although a light source is typically provided in a trunk to provide light to the trunk space when the trunk space is open, these lights are deactivated when the trunk is closed, in order to prevent excessive drain on the battery of the vehicle. Therefore, when a person is trapped within a trunk, it is nearly impossible to see anything within the trunk, such that even if a release mechanism were operable within the trunk, a person would not be able to find the mechanism after the deck lid had been closed. Furthermore, due to the cramped and tight space within a trunk, a person's movements to reach and operate a release mechanism are extremely restricted.
This inability to open a trunk of a vehicle from inside the trunk space has unfortunately lead to many injuries and even deaths over the years. When the deck lid is closed, the interior space of the trunk may reach extreme temperatures during the summer time, such that a person can only survive therein for a short period of time. Typically, these injuries and deaths occur to children, who enter the trunk to either play or hide and then trap themselves within the trunk by closing the deck lid.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an interior trunk release mechanism which is highly visible under minimal lighting conditions such as when the deck lid of the trunk is closed. Furthermore, the release mechanism should be easily recognizable and operable even by children, and should avoid damage or deterioration of existing vehicle systems such as the battery or electrical system while remaining operable.